


A Midsummer Night's Sex Romp Part 1

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Think of A Midsummer Night's Dream' brought up to date with an added twist. Mix in Jared, Jensen, Sam and Dean plus the likes of Chris kane and Steve Carlson and you've got one hell of an orgy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Jensen and Jared are illfated lovers in this play caught up in a prearranged marriage for one of them and faerie spells for them and others. It is a magical tale.

  
Author's notes: I do not own or make any money from this story, Supernatural, its cast or characters. I merely enjoy creating a different world for them to play in. This story will have Jeff/Sam, Jensen/Jared, Christian/Steve, Castiel/Dean,Michael/DEan, Castiel/Dean/Michael. It will have sex, bad language, and violence. Of course this is for the entire story, not necessarily this chapter. Enjoy.  


* * *

Athens !

 

Home at last Duke Jeffrey sighed as he rode in front of his army as the citizens of the great city filled the streets to welcome him from his campaigns in Africa . The people loved him and he cared for them, governing them honestly for many years.

 

As he rode along the bustling streets on this occasion, he did not ride alone. Beside him rode a tall unarmed man, dressed in a rough pull over shirt, pants riddled with holes, and heavy, worn leather boots. For Athenians used to soft sandals and silken fabrics, he appeared common and unkempt. Despite their love for their Duke, it was this mysterious stranger on which all eyes were trained. Athens had been at war with the Amazons, and it was widely known there were no men among their number.

So, who was this giant stranger?

The man in question was more than uncomfortable by the crowds that he was drawing. His name was Samuel and to the man who had conquered him, he’d become Sam, and like his gender, it was an uncommon name among his people. Sam's first taste of Athens was spectacular and when one compared to his humble origins, it was. He was trading wooden huts for buildings made of stone that towered into the skies, swapping mud and dirt for clean skin and polished speaking. 

Jeffrey sensing his companion's discomfort, leaned across their horses and laid a hand possessively on Sam, “We will be home soon,' he said, smiling at the man who towered over him.

Sam nodded but kept his silence - nothing had prepared him for this.

 

Gradually, as the street grew wider, a large fenced area appeared before them, and Sam could see some sort of taller building within the grounds. Rising curiously in his saddle, he attempted to gain a better look as the Duke smiled and watched him silently. This was the heart of Athens he was spying upon. The home of Jeffrey's power and incredibly, it was now his home home too! Eyes wide in awe, Sam held his breath as two soldiers ran forward and pushed open the heavy wooden gates.

 

His quick glimpse didn't do Jeffrey's home justice. Everything within the city was a mere shadow of the impressive visage spread before him. A winding road lined with overhanging trees lead them through the grounds to the great building where vast gardens spread out as far as Sam’s eyes could see. There were ornate fountains shooting dancing spirals of water into the sky, and the heady scent of flowers filled the air. Sam surveyed the scene with interest, face wide with awe as they reached the tall stone steps and his breath caught at the splendor and grandeur of the building... four stories high. Sam had never seen such wealth...ever.

 

Dismounting, Jeffrey offered up his hand to his captivated hostage but Sam, remembering who he was, a proud and stalwart Amazon, shook his head. Jeffrey raised an eyebrow at his refusal, shrugging dismissively as he turned towards the large group of attendants who had gathered when he had arrived.

A big man, although he was a good hand span shorter than Sam, spoke quietly to Jeffrey, voice low but occasionally shooting glances in his direction. It was intimidating to be analyzed and talked about in such a dispassionate way, and it must have shown on Sam’s face because Jeffrey turned towards him and insistently took his hand. The Duke’s hands were calloused from the horse’s reigns but holding Sam’s, they felt soft and warm. It was a strange and curious thing to see his fingers interlocking Jeffrey’s. How small his hands were in contrast to Sam’s; so not in balance with the power this man wielded. Leading Sam forward, the Duke and his entourage entered the palatial building.

Before them were two resplendent guards, dressed in scarlet tunics embroidered with the Duke's crest in gold thread upon their chests. They opened wide double doors into a large rectangular room with grey marble floors covered with rich crimson oriental rugs. Looking upwards, Sam could see three golden ringed hoops suspended from the ceiling, holding blazing torches that illuminated the gilt edged borders around the walls. Gold and blood red walls set the impressive chamber off and Sam was mesmerized, eyes scanning the impressive décor, noting a large desk against one wall with a high backed and cushioned chair. There were several gold colored sofas, large black pillows and tables scattered about the room while more ivory candles burned in carved sconces everywhere. Curiously, he stared up at the massive pictures of hunting scenes on the walls, nose twitching at the earthy smell of sandalwood, which was almost overpowering to a man who had spent most of his life fighting wars and living by campfires.

Jeffrey allowed Sam a few moments with his thoughts before he intruded and came closer. Far closer than he had since they had entered Athens. Leaning in, Jeffrey gently kissed the tall warrior's lips, relishing Sam’s sharp inhale and the flush of scarlet creeping up his neck and face, idly wondering if the boy’s whole body had turned a shade of red.

“Sam, our wedding is just four days away and I want you badly, more then I have ever wanted anyone in my life. I don't want to wait any longer. I burn inside because I need you and I don't want to wait another day,” Jeffrey breathed reaching down to grasp and squeeze the bulge in Sam's trousers. 

Samuel gasped, embarrassed, looking at the other man silently watching them. Turning redder, Samuel reached down and placed his hand over Jeffrey's, applying pressure, forcing the Duke to let go and pull away. Jeffrey sighed and made eye contact with his intended, noticing the way he stared at the figure on the far side of the room.

“Jeff,” Sam spoke up, “I think that even you can wait four days so give me time to get used this place and give me time to grow accustomed to being with you like this,” he coughed, “I don't like making out in front of a servant.”

Agreeing, albeit most reluctantly, Jeffrey smiled and addressed the patient servant, “I want the celebrations to start immediately. Jason, I want the people to be as happy as I am today. It has to be a big party, starting tonight, and make sure it lasts a full week. Have music, dancing, plenty of food, all of which need to be going on all the time and make sure there are plenty of private places for those who want to make love. I want this to be a party that the people of Athens will never forget.”

Jason bowed, merriment sparkling in his eyes, and left the room. 

 

Alone at last, Jeffrey turned back to Sam, smiling at the nervous tension in Sam’s face. The young man had not spent much time alone with the Duke. He had accepted that he was his prisoner and seemed to understand that Jeffrey had taken a liking to him. But he was still just that - a prisoner. He would have no choice in what was done with him, and Jeffrey could appreciate the growing unease flickering across his face. 

With something that was more than kindness Jeffrey took Sam’s hand, rubbing his thumb up and down long slender fingers. Sam instantly felt the knotted twist in his stomach, and swallowing hard, he began to pull his hand away. Even as Jeffrey released him, he took the Amazon's head between his hands, pulling down his head and nipping across his bottom lip. Tongue licking greedily, tasting Sam. The taller male held his breath and closed his eyes, mouth opening without realizing what he did, until he felt Jeffrey’s smile. The Duke plundered his mouth, exploring the sweetness of what Sam offered up to him.

Insistently, the Duke pushed his lover down on to the plush divan behind him, falling gracelessly on top of him, grinding his hips into the body beneath his own. Sam, moaning deep in his throat, drowned in the sensations the older man was giving him. His skin prickled as Jeffrey's hand slipped beneath his shirt, caressing across his chest to rub and tease a nipple. And distantly in the back of his mind, Sam could hear noises outside the double doors but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stop, his body was on fire and there was no way he could focus on the voices.

A knock and much louder commotion had Jeffrey instantly alert and he jumped from the divan, straightening clothing, reaching down to help Sam stand and adjust his own. He glanced at the younger man, enjoying the fiercely flushing face and raspy breath.

Their moment was cut short as the doors swung open and an argument of epic proportions between four men entered. One of the men was older and Sam guessed him to be their leader. He was followed by three younger boys, an extremely tall stranger who wore a shirt as bright as the morning sky, sporting a beard and mustache with dark hair that refused not to curl. The second was the shortest with blue eyes and wearing a simple homespun gray with shoulder length jet dark hair. The third caused Sam to gasp. He was the most beautiful man Sam had ever seen with brownish, blond hair and hazel eyes that were flashing brilliant green in anger. He looked exotic and dangerous, full lips that were ripe for kissing rather than boasting the spiteful sneer that crossed them. 

The older man approached the Duke while the others ignored him, too intent on their discussion which rapidly escalated into violence. To the warrior in Sam, watching the the tall stranger argue with the man in grey, who was trying to take control, was amusing. His eyes widened further when grey tunic sniped something to the taller man, and the growl which escaped his throat could be heard across the room. They went for each others' throats, as the one he thought was so beautiful jumped between them.

 

Sam watched as green eyed male, who jumped between the two fighters, pulled the taller from the shorter, but could not get the one he was pulling to let go, “Leave him alone, Jay! He can't do anything to me. The Duke isn't going to allow something this stupid to go on. Let go of him! NOW!” 

 

Jared let go and turned and pulled green eyes towards him and into his arms, holding him close. He was angry and looked at the man in his arms and spoke, “Chris said he was going to fuck your ass slowly and make you scream, Jen, and I'm not gonna let him talk about you that way. I love you and you promised yourself to me.. Besides, that's my ass!”

 

Jensen turned to the shorter man who had spoken the words to Jared, “Chris, just go and talk with my dad and the Duke. Okay? Leave us alone!”

 

Chris smiled as he looked up at Jared before grabbing Jensen clumsily, planting a dirty brutal kiss upon his open mouth. 

 

Jared's fist hit him in the gut and the shorter man clutched his stomach as he doubled over. Seizing his opportunity, while Chris was catching his breath, Jared pulled Jensen away from the escalating fight. With Jensen free from danger, Jared wasn’t quite ready the moment Chris came back up. Throwing a wild punch, Chris hit Jared on the jaw, watching triumphantly as he hit the floor in a crumpled heap. 

 

Within moments, Chris had turned and captured hold of Jensen, pinning him with his arms to kiss and teeth grazing his throat; marking Jensen with needy, lustful and painful bites while he blindly reached one hand down to grope and rub the front of Jensen’s pants.

 

Chris never saw it coming when Jensen's fist shot out and caught him right on the chin, and he hit floor next to Jared. His dazed eyes gazed up at two green ones sparkling with unshed tears and a face contorted with anger. But before he could think clearly, Jensen was on top him, pummeling his face with both fists.

 

“You keep your filthy hands off me, you bastard! I'm not your whore to be played with in front of other people. You touch me again and I'll kill you,” Jensen raged, delirious in his anger.

 

Jared recovered from the lucky punch and seeing, that Jensen was out of control came quickly to his feet, scooping a struggling and protesting Jensen away from Chris. His lover's fists were still swinging and he was kicking out and trying to hit Jared and make him let him go.

 

“Damn it, Jay, let me go! I'm not through with him! He had no right to do that. Someone's gotta teach him a lesson, and it's gonna be me. Let me go!”

 

“You're gonna get yourself in a lot of trouble, Jen! You can't go threatening him like that. I can take care of him without your help. How does it make me look with everyone seeing you hitting him?” Jared hissed at him loud enough to be heard around the room.

 

Jeffrey stared at the skirmish in front of him. He was so shocked, so utterly astonished, he couldn't respond to what was happening. He looked and saw that Sam had sat down on a divan and was doubled over laughing. The older man stood next to him shaking with anger, but made no move to stop what was happening. Thinking it had calmed down, Jeffrey started to speak but he looked at Jensen and stopped in disbelief. 

 

Jensen smirked at Jared and then looked down at the man who had tried to molest him. He was still lying dazed on the ground.

 

“I seem to remember you lying on the ground first, Jay. No one's gonna do that to me if I don't want them to. Now put me down!”

 

Jared pulled the angry man closer to him. Jensen didn't get angry that often but he was uncontrollable when he was. Not that Jensen flew into rages all that often but when he did, Jared’s strength and soothing reason was usually sufficient to talk him down. Some how Jared doubted it would be enough on this occasion.

 

Christian rubbed his jaw where several bruises were already breaking out, slowly rising to his feet a steely glaze in his eyes. He walked towards them focused on Jensen's face. Trapped in Jared's arms, Jen could do nothing but watch the angry man approach them. Jensen gritting his teeth waited; stubbornness in every line on his face.

 

As Chris came over he looked at Jensen, and then behind him to Jared, knowing that he could do a thing to protect the smaller man because he would have to let go of him. And Jensen being Jensen would be right at Chris' throat. Jared could not control Jensen when he was this angry. All he could do was hold him and try to calm him down. Turning back to Jensen, Chris reached out, grabbing hold of his chin tightly, pressing down until he saw him grimace, “You'd better enjoy him in your arms right now, Jared, because he will shortly be given to me. He's not going to marry you and you should be grateful. You don't know how to tame him and stop those temper tantrums he likes to throw because you are too gentle with him. But I do know how to tame him. And...I will!”

 

Chris turned towards his Duke to be part of the conversation that should be occurring but hadn't because the Duke stood there, dumbfounded. 

 

He didn’t see Jensen whisper to Jared, or witness the taller man’s shake of his head. Nor did he see Jensen stomp the inside of his Jared’s foot, or hear Jared grunt with pain and release him.

 

Jensen now free was off and running, leaping onto Chris' back, throwing an arm around his throat, sending them both tumbling to the floor; the pair of them battling fiercely as they rolled over and over each trying to get on top of the other.

 

Sam looked at Jeffrey, and his heart ached from seeing the look of astonishment on the Duke's face and realized that the man had never faced anything like this in his chambers. Sam leaped to his feet and rushed to the two men rolling on the floor. Jared, seeing what the Sam was doing, joined him. Both men grabbed a combatant when they both looked up into each others' face.

 

Sam's eyes widened, and Jared's jaw dropped. They both froze for a minute until the two men beneath them drew their attention. Sam, holding Chris, while Jared grabbed Jensen.

 

Jeffrey, who finally gained some control back, had not had the time to notice the likeness because his anger was growing by the minute with the rudeness displayed before him. He bellowed, “SILENCE!!!!!”

 

Three pairs of eyes turned to face him, and the room grew deathly quiet except for the skirmish on the floor as Jared and Sam tried to calm the two fighters down..

 

Once an air of decorum had been restored, Jeffrey looked at the man standing before him and wiped his brow with his hand and sighed, “Jim,” he said to the older man, “you want to tell me what's going on and why I have your son, Jensen, and these two other men in a free for all in my chamber? Maybe I should tell them I'll have them beaten within an inch of their lives if they don't shut up and be still!.”

 

“Jeffrey,” Jim looked flustered, “I wanted to congratulate you on finding the one you wanted to marry, but my son has turned what I require from him into a major fiasco and I'm so sorry. I really hate to bother you at a time like this, but you can see my problem.”

 

“I guess I'm getting to old, and Jensen needs someone who can control him because I can't do it anymore The tall man is Jared. He has been seeing Jensen for over a year. I thought, from his size, that he could keep Jensen under control when he goes off on one of his tangents. I will admit that it doesn't happen a lot but when it does, you have to stop him right away. He doesn't think when he gets angry. Jared is just too nice. He thinks holding him and speaking nicely to him will do the job. The shorter man is Christian, and he is my choice. He is firm and aggressive and will be able to put a stop to Jensen's anger.”

 

Jeffrey stared at the four men on the ground behind Jim and turned and stared at Jensen's father.

 

“If Christian is the man you want Jensen to marry, then why is Jensen trying to beat the shit out of him?”

 

Jim frowned at the Duke and said, “Because he doesn't want to marry someone who can control him. He wants to marry Jared because he can control him. Jensen turned pale and then red with anger, struggling to his feet with Jared restraining him, he started forward to say something, but Jared kept his hold on him. Sam stood up and released Chris, while watching the struggle between the lovers.

 

 

Jeffrey noted that once Chris was free, Jensen broke out of Jared's hands, punching him hard in the gut, and the Duke could see fury in Christian's eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Jeffrey motioning to Sam, mouthed one word - guards. Sam nodded and hurried to the doors. Within moments of Sam raising the alarm two guards entered, and Jeffrey motioned towards Jensen who was struggling with both Jared and Chris by now.

 

The guards moved in and taking Jensen by his arms and pulled him away from Chris and Jared. Neither man appeased by this turn of events as they shouted and headed towards the guards intent on freeing Jensen. 

 

Jeffrey's voice roared above the noise as he yelled at the two men heading towards the guards and their captive, “I can have more guards called in to restrain both of you if you don't settle down right now!”, he yelled.

 

Jim and Sam both stared wide eyed at the scene before them. Both Jared and Chris had quieted down after the Duke threatened to have them restrained, but Jensen was fighting hard and swearing at everyone in the room. Jeffrey asked his two guards to bring Jensen to him and they dragged him before his father and the Duke.

 

“Alright,Jim, tell me what's going on? I've known you and Jensen since he was a child and I've never seen him act this way before. He's usually easy going.”

 

Before Jim could say anything his son tried to pull free and there was fury in his eyes as he looked at his father.

 

“Why doesn't someone ask me what's wrong? I'm the one this whole damn thing is about. Why are you asking him?” he shouted.

 

Jensen turned his face towards Jeffrey with a challenge in his eyes, daring Jeffrey to answer him Jeffrey return that stare and waited until the younger man looked away.

 

“Jensen,” the Duke's voice was soft but held a hint of danger in it. Jensen looked back at his Duke and they made eye contact. This time, Jeffrey held his gaze.

 

“You will remember where you are and who you are talking to. Do you understand me? I will not tolerate disrespect from you no matter how long I've known you. I will have you whipped if you keep this up. Do not talk to me like that again. Do you understand me?”

 

Jensen nodded. Jeffrey reached out and grabbed him. He shook him, and Jensen's eyes showed fear for the first time. 

 

I don't hear nods, Jensen. Let everyone in this room know you understand me,” the Duke ordered.

 

“Yes, sir. I understand,” Jensen's voice quavered as he answered.

 

Satisfied that there would be no disrespect, Jeffery turned back to Jim and motioned for him to continue.

 

Jim wiped his face and spoke, “You know how Jensen can be, my Lord? He's easy going if he gets his way, but he's finally pushed me over my limit. I've arranged a good marriage for him and by the laws of Athens, he has to marry the man I pick for him but he refuses to listen to me and says he won't marry him.”

 

Jeffrey kept his eyes on the angry young man who was struggling to escape the guards again, “Jensen, you know this is our law?”

 

Jensen stared at him, and Jeff could see that there were more emotions then anger in the man standing in front of him. His body was trembling, and whatever was flowing through him was being forced back by the rage he was trying to keep fueled. The Duke thought he saw a flash of terror on the boy's face but it disappeared too fast for him to be sure.

 

Jim looked at his son and snapped at him, “Well, boy, answer your Lord”

 

“I don't love Christian and I am not going to spend the rest of my life living with and being fucked by a man you love more then I could, Dad! If he suits you so well, you marry him and I'll marry Jared!” Jensen replied defiantly, holding his chin high.

 

 

Before Jeffrey could say anything , Jim struck his son hard, splitting his bottom lip. For a second, Jeffrey winced. He shook his head and focused on the problem at hand. “Jim, why do you want Jensen to marry Christian?”, nodding at the man with the long hair.. They are both fine men and if he loves Jared why should there be a problem?

 

“As I tried to explain earlier, my Lord, I realize that they are both fine men but Jared is too much like a child at times. He hasn't grown up and Jensen needs someone who can control him. He'll walk all over Jared but he won't be able to do that to Christian because Christian can tame him. Christian is not gentle or kind when it comes to discipline. Jared would never let Jensen be hurt by any means. I sincerely believe that kindness will not work to control and tame my son. As Jensen's father, I have the right under the law to choose who he shall shall marry. If he doesn't do what I say in this matter, if he doesn't marry Christian and never see Jared again, I have to right under the same law to have him killed.”

 

Jensen quit struggling and stared in shock at his father, “You don't mean that, Dad. I'm your son and you can't have me killed because I love someone else. That's not right.”

 

Jim ignored his son and addressed the Duke, while Jensen futilely tried several times to get his father to look at him. The older man refused to even acknowledge him.

 

“Jeffrey, you know our laws and you have always been fair as a judge. By our laws, Jensen, as my son, is my property until I either die and he inherits or I provide him with a husband. I've made my choice for Jensen. The boy will marry Christian and you know as well as I do that he has no say in this. I need you to be our judge right now, not a friend. Marriage or death?”

Jared looked at Jeffrey, Jim and Jensen in front of him and cleared his throat..

 

Jeffrey sighed and nodded to him.

 

“I will hear both of you before I make my decision. Jared, do you have anything to say on yours and Jensen's behalf?”

 

Jensen drew in a harsh breath and Jeffrey looked at him and shook his head until Jensen realized that it would be futile and held his tongue.

 

“My lord, Jensen and I have been going out together for over a year and his father knew and didn't seem to have a problem with it. Jensen has a good friend whose name is Steve. Steve and Christian were engaged to be married and were planning a wedding for later this year. . We all met at a pub in the one of the surrounding villages and Christian suddenly decided he had to have Jensen. Jensen told him he was not interested, that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Steve, and that he and I were making wedding plans of our own.”

 

Jeffrey looked at Christian, who stood there smiling at Jensen. Jensen was glaring back, and Jeffrey was glad of the guards who were holding the young man for he was pretty sure violence would be unavoidable if he wasn't held firm.

 

“Christian, what about you and Steve? For even I knew about the engagement. Why do you desire to marry Jensen, a man who doesn't want you, when you are or were in love with Steve, who adores you?”

 

Christian stared at Jensen, his gaze slowly going from his face, down his body and back up, “Steve and I both agree that it didn't work out for us. I need excitement in a relationship, and Steve couldn't give me that. Jensen can, and I have no problem with his attitude because I can change that after we are married, my Lord. I won't deny that Jared and Jensen were getting serious, but they didn't have Jim’s permission. Since I'm the one who does, I am having trouble understanding why we are even here.”

 

Jeffrey sat on the edge of his desk and caught Sam's eyes. Sam shook his head and mouthed, 'No' to him. Jeffrey sighed and saw a surprised look in his fiancee's eyes and then anger, which shook him. Jim was grim with determination, while the two suitors were polar opposites. Jared was undoubtedly worried, while Christian seemed calm and collected, knowing he had the law on his side. And then there was Jensen. Jensen, who was looking at no one; head lowered and shaking violently. Whether he was angry, afraid, panicking or a combination of the three, his judge couldn't tell.

 

Staring at Sam one more time, Jeffrey mouthed 'I'm sorry,' and watched Sam shake his head, standing up straight and for the first time he was reminded of the warrior he thought he had conquered. Walking up to the man the guards held, Jeffrey said, “Jensen, look at me.”

Jensen did not raise his head and before Jeffrey could turn the request to an order, Christian stepped forward, grabbed his hair and forced his head up, “Your Lord just told you to do something Jensen, and you will do what you're told! I'm not Jared, and I'm not going to let you get away with the shit he lets you do.”

Surprised, Jeffrey looked at Jim to see if he was going to stop Christian. Irritated by the abuse towards Jensen, who was still Jim's property, Jeffrey was disappointed in the father. Sadly, he saw no interest from the older man. In fact, Jim seemed pleased that Christian had grabbed Jensen in such a way. And there was no mistaking Jared’s reaction to Jensen’s ill treatment, as he stood there silent with fists clenched.

“Jensen, I wish I could give you what you want. To be honest, I don't like the arrangement your father has made, but he's your father,” Jeffrey explained, “I have always followed the letter of the law, but because I don't like what is happening here, I will bend it in one way only. I will remove the death sentence. You can either marry Christian, who your father wants you to marry, or I'll send you to the monastery. You would not like living there, Jensen, because you love life too much, and I don't believe you can follow their rules. If you decide to go there you will take a vow of silence and see no one outside that building for the rest of your life. It's your choice.”

Jensen watched as Jared turned and walked towards the door, shoulders slumped, head bowed in defeat. While Christian gloating, reached out to touch Jensen, but the young man jerked away from him. His fiance's smile disappeared.

“You won't join the Church, Jen,” Christian whispered softly in his ear.

Jensen looked into Chris’ eyes and smirked, “It's better then dying, Chris, and I can't marry you because I don't love you and Steve does.”

 

“I'll make you change your mind, Jen. I have all the time in the world to make you,” Christian threatened.

 

Jeffrey, growing angrier addressed the two young men and Jim, “I gave Jensen the choice, not either of you. Jensen, I will give you four days, and you may tell me what you've decided before my wedding. Christian, you and Jim will leave him alone, and if I ever see you touch him the way you did when he did not react to my question quick enough for you, I will have your hide on my walls. Now get out of here!”

Jensen jerked away from the guards who held him and all but ran through the double doors, searching desperately for Jared. Jim and Christian attempting hurry after them, but Sam blocked their exit. Sam was angry at the injustice being played out in front of him. He looked once at Jeff and made his decision to help his double and the young man that loved him. Using well practiced distraction tactics he introduced himself and turned to Christian, inquiring about the temple prostitutes he had seen as he and Jeffrey had entered Athens. 

It gave Jensen time to make his escape, and Sam knew Jeff realized what he had done and in his anger, the Amazon didn't care.


End file.
